You're in DEEP trouble
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Both Cass and Hiro need to work off some stress, but Cass forbids it! Will Hiro be able to hold out? or will he find himself in deep... trouble that is. Hiro/Cass Incest. Don't like? Don't read! Rated M for language and lemons.


_Author's note: It's Maya, and Miguel! Incest is wincest, but who gives a hell. Hiro plugs his Aunt, that's what you're here to see. I don't own shit._

Hiro Hamada was a troubled teen, and he knew that. He constantly hung out with two extremely attractive women, who wore skin tight superhero outfits. He also lived with a nurse bot, a cat, and his ridiculously sexy Aunt Cass. So Hiro was erect a lot, which I don't know if you've ever tried to fight a villain with a hard dick… but it's not easy.

Hiro didn't always think of his aunt in a sexual way, but one day he came home from a patrol late at night. He heard a noise in the downstairs, but what he discovered was no bergler. In one of the booths, Aunt Cass sat naked with a large blue dildo pulsing in and out of her.

Though it was dark Hiro had seen everything, the pink glistening folds of her pussy. Her supple tits as she pinched her nipples, and a small little buzzing rotor in her butthole. She was moaning as quietly as possible, but he could still hear her. He spent the rest of that night masturbating to the image of her, imagining his cock in place of the dildo.

From that day on, whenever Hiro could he would sneak peeks of his aunt. When she was in the shower, changing her clothes, and when she pleasured herself at night. It was getting to the point where he was addicted, where he wanted more. He knew it was wrong, but he actually wanted to fuck Cass.

One day Cass got her hair stuck in the washer, and she was wearing those yoga pants that hugged her ass tightly. It took all of Hiro's self-restraint not to pull down her tight and fuck her right there, though he did cop a feel of her ass pulling her out.

Currently Cass was making food, while Hiro was rubbing one out. Having finished the food, Cass went upstairs to tell Hiro to come down. But she paused when she heard moaning, was he hurt? She cracked the door, and peeked inside. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiro stroking himself, and his cock was quite sizable for his age.

She silently closed the door, and ran her hands through her hair. "Aunt Cass!" Hiro called out, giving her a small heart attack. She thought she had been caught, but then he said again. "Yes Aunt Cass!" It didn't take a genius to figure it out, he was masturbating while thinking about her.

Cass didn't know what to feel, she was a mixture of appalled, flattered, and aroused. But she ignored than and went back downstairs to set the table, calling up the stairs. "Hiro! Dinner's ready!" She then sat and waited for him, pondering if she should say something.

He was at that age, and masturbation was completely natural. Hell, she still masturbated. But thinking about his aunt in that way, it was wrong… Cass's thoughts began to linger back to his dick, oh how long had it been since she had a real dick inside of her?

Cass shook the thought from her head, and lightly slapped herself. Just the Hiro came down, sitting at the table. From the corner of her eye she could see the bulge in his pants, he hadn't finished. Well that was distracting, but she had to say something. "Hiro, I think it's time for the talk." She said, and he nearly choked on his chicken wing.

"Look I know this is awkward, it's not fun for me either… I know that you're masturbating, which is fine, it's completely natural." Hiro groaned in embarrassment, and Cass took a deep breath. "I've heard you, and you say my name…" Hiro looked horrified, and Cass didn't make direct eye contact. "Is it because you caught me pleasuring myself downstairs?"

Hiro was hiding his face behind his hands, but he nodded. Cass blushed, she knew it was risky. Her ac wasn't working that night, and it was cooler downstairs. It was such an embarrassing moment, playing with herself in such a dirty way. "Have you spied on me since?" She asked curiously, and he nodded.

She felt so vulnerable, he had been watching her and she hadn't noticed. "Hiro, I'm flattered. Really! But this is wrong, you can't be having thoughts of you aunt like this." Hiro just kept his face in his hands, wanting this conversation to end. "I'm sorry Aunt Cass, I don't mean to think this way… I'll stop watching you."

Cass nodded, staring at her plate. "I don't know about you, but I'm not really hungry anymore." She said awkwardly, Hiro replied with a simple. "Yeah." And with that they went to bed, not another word spoken. But sleep wasn't going to be easy, especially for Cass.

Cass opened her eyes, and she was in a large field. There were daffodils and tulips everywhere, and Cass was naked. Well almost naked, she had two little clam shells over her nipples and a sand dollar covering her pussy. She looked around, spotting something in the distance.

But when she got closer she stopped, shocked at the sight before her. It was Hiro, and he was fucking Honey Lemon. She moaned as his cock stretched her pussy open, the inner ridges sending pleasure up her spine. Cass turned away, but there he was again.

His large cock plunged deep in Gogo's fat ass, her cheeks rippling with every movement. She was whimpering, squirming as her anus gripped his dick for dear life. Cass moaned, it looked so good. But no! She turned around again, and there was Abigail Callaghan. Hiro licking her twat, while squeezing her butt.

Abigail's eyes were rolled back, her mind in pure ecstasy. Cass couldn't take it, all these girls getting a nice hot fuck and her left with nothing. She then felt something from behind, pushing the sand dollar off her vagina. It was Hiro's cock she knew it, and as much as she wanted to pull away she found herself sliding back.

His meat pole stretching her entrance, and fitting snuggled up in her pussy. She let out a shuttering breath of pleasure, spasming around his cock. And just as she was about to start moving, she woke up. Cass looked down, her sheets were soaked and her pussy was quivering for relief. "God Fucking damnit!" She said to herself.

The next few weeks were complicated, Hiro barely talked to her and he barely masturbated. And Cass knew, because much to her shame, she started spying on him. She just couldn't get his cock off of her mind, feeling the need to see it again. And she felt awful about it, just terrible.

She had scolded him about doing the same thing, not even five days ago. Why was she so drawn to it, why was it so hypnotic? Maybe it was because she hadn't been with a man in so long, but Cass slowly began to appreciate her nephew.

He was indeed a very handsome young man, and quite the gentleman when he wanted. He meant the world to her, and despite trying as hard as she could she found herself falling in love with him. She knew it was wrong, it was so taboo. But that fact made it even harder to resist, and today she finally made up her mind to give in.

The thing was, Cass was a bit of a kinky bitch. She didn't want to tell Hiro he had permission, she wanted him to take without asking. She wanted him to tear off her clothes, and shove that fat cock inside of her forcibly. And she knew just how to do it, she just had to wear the right outfit.

When Hiro came home from school, he noticed that the cafe was already closed. But he didn't think much of it, and went inside. Once inside he noticed that the AC was off, it was hot as balls inside. "Aunt Cass! I think the AC's broken." He called up the stairs, and froze when he saw his aunt. She was bent over, her ass poking out the top of her skimpy shorts. Her plump cheeks leaking out the bottom, and wearing a red tube top over her firm tits.

Hiro was instantly hard, his aunt's body glistening with sweat. She turned around, hugging his face into her breasts. "Oh Hiro thank goodness, it's been so hot today. Could you help me fix the AC?" Her hips swayed as she walked, her shorts riding up her butt into a wedgie. Cass bent over and started fiddling with the machine, and as she bent over her shorts began to fall.

"Hiro could you please pull my shorts up?" She asked, but the pent up frustration of not masturbating for almost a week was getting to him. He pulled down the front of his shorts, his erect cock springing to life. He grabbed the hem of her shorts, yanking them down violently.

Cass shrieked in surprise, as his cock was buried deep into her vaganal cavaty. The head of his cock pressed against her womb, his girth so pleasant in her snatch. She was already moaning, and he hadn't even moved yet. Then he drew out, his cock sliding along the slick flesh of her walls. He then grabbed her hips, and slammed himself back in.

Cass moaned in ecstasy, shivers convulsing through her whole body. He did it again, and again, and again! Pounding the sensitive flesh of her pussy, his cock rubbing against all of the inner ridges of her walls. "H-Hiro!" She stuttered his name, as he pulled at her tube top. Her tits free to bounce around, only to be seized by his hands.

She moaned as he fondled her, driving his dick as deep as he could. Cass's pussy clenching around his cock, collapsing to the floor ass in the air. Hiro was reaching in so deep, he might have actually been in her womb. He continued to ram into her until she started whining, breathing heavily. "Hiro I'm gonna cum! Make auntie cum baby!"

With one last deep thrust she came, and so did hiro. His semen dripping and oozing out of his aunt's pussy, as he pulled his big cock out. Cass laid there, breathing raggedly as her twat twitched and spasmed. Hiro watched as the gooey substance leaked out, putting a hand over his mouth. "What did I just do? Oh my God what did I just do!? I'm so sorry Aunt Cass."

He said filled with shame, but Cass sat up and grabbed his arm. "Nononono! Honey, I wanted you to!" Hiro raised an eyebrow, and said. "But you said this was wrong!" Cass pulled him close gazing into his eyes. "Sweetie, I love you! More than an aunt should, but I don't care." She started undressing him, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Hiro melted into the kiss, their tongues sloshing around each others mouths. Finally they were both completely naked, and Cass breaks the kiss. "Hiro, my pussy is still really sensitive, I want you to fuck my ass!" Hiro's eye widened, but nodded and positioned himself behind her.

He lined up his still erect dick with her asshole, Cass handing him a bottle of lube. He squeezed the clear substance all over her anus, then began to insert his thick dong. He and Cass groaned, her asshole much tighter than her pussy. Her ass cheeks clenching his member, adding another pleasurable sensation for him.

He went as deep as he could, almost to the base of his cock. But her plump cheeks prevented him from getting it in all the way, he then grabbed on to her ass. Pulling out until just his head was in, and he was about to slide gently back in but Cass said. "Hard! Destroy my asshole!" So Hiro slammed himself into her ass, a loud painful but pleasurable moan coming from Cass.

The he did it again, making a loud slapping noise every time their sweat covered bodies connected. Hiro fucking her ass with a primal instinct, trying to get as deep as possible. The tight inner ridges of her butt milking his cock for the creampie she craved, and then Cass came. But Hiro continued as she was cumming, giving her no time to recover.

Her body was rocked by another orgasm, and she squealed in delight as this cycle continued. Until she was almost constantly cumming with every other thrust. "H-H-H-Hiro-o-o-o!" She called out, as he continued his onslaught of her butthole. He felt his climax close, going faster and faster. Then he sheathed his entire shaft, dumping a large amount of cum into her butt.

They both laid on the ground, panting heavily and staring at the ceiling. "Oh Hiro, you really know how to fuck an ass!" She said doing her best to move over to him, bringing her face close to his. "I'm sorry for deceiving you sweetheart, I like when men are a little rough with me." Hiro stared into her eyes, asking. "So what now? Do I marry you, was this a one time thing?"

Cass kissed him, and he kissed her back. Their passionate embrace lasted for about a minute, then the broke apart. "We have to keep it secret, no one else would understand." Hiro pulled her close, and sighed in contentment. "After I came inside your pussy, I thought I was in so much trouble." Cass smirked at him, grabbing his dick. "Oh but you are in trouble." She said in a sultry voice, biting her lip as she inserted his cock into her pussy again. "You're in DEEP trouble! So deep…"

 _Author's note: there you have it, my first incest story! But it won't be my last, I'll tell you that. I hope you enjoyed watching Hiro fuck his aunt's brains out, if you have a suggestion for someone else to fuck someone else's brains out leave a review or PM me. Have fun jerking off, later!_


End file.
